Gabey and the Chocolate Factory
by Katerina-Hattyn
Summary: When a day in the life of Trickster/Archangel Gabriel goes a little slow one can only stop and lounge around a little drunk and reminicse on the good old days of when Lucifer was just your annoying older brother and Michael was Daddy's favorite and among those childhood memories comes the first time when those two brothers took him to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! R


While indulging himself in his usual buffet of gourmet cakes, delectable tarts, towering cheesecakes, and a few Kit Kat bars he had temporarily borrowed from a random gas station on a random highway, Gabriel couldn't help but still feel a sense of loss inside him. He was a trickster and a rouge angel which should be a perfect description of endless boredom and limitless entertainment, but one can only summon the entire brigade of Victoria Secret supermodels to wrestle each other in five kiddy pools with pudding and jell-o so many times. Gabriel was slowly losing interest in the things that could easily satisfy him for a good 30 minutes to an hour at most. As he lounged around his bachelor pad with gaudy zebra print couches and hand shaped tables and beaded curtains in place of actual doors a decently memorable childhood thought popped into his head. As a kid, whenever he got bored quickly or depressed or just a little grumpy his two older brothers Mikey and Lucy would take him to a place that was better than anything that Heaven had to offer. A place where he could just relax, kick back, enjoy the beautiful scenery, and devour a chocolate lake: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that place in a long time," he reminisced to himself. He thought up of all the fun times he and his brothers shared in the candy garden. He would run around eating everything in sight as the brothers would just stare at him in hopes that he would start to become the usual candy obsessed, skirt chasing, and helplessly annoying kid brother. Gabriel laughed at his own stupidity as he remembered the first time they ever went there. Gabriel was still young and shorter than all of his brothers with his incredibly curly brown hair and big, glossy brown eyes and still a total babe magnet, but on that day he was depressed and, well, shocked beyond all recognition. Gabriel had entered the "Funniest Angel in the Garrison Contest" and was completely defeated by Uriel. Lucy was watching him wallow in his own pity and defeat and wanted to try and cheer him up to get him back to little brat he loved to torture while Mikey wanted little Gabey to try and "become more of an archangel that Father designed him to be and one he can truly be proud of."

"Hmm, you always had a way with words, Brother," he commented on his own inner mind theater.

With a chuckle filled sigh, Gabriel reclined into his favorite La-Z-Boy and materialized a fine glass of chardonnay into his hand and continued on his walk down Memory Lane. He remembered his brother Lucy telling him of a place that was definitely going to cheer him up and get him back to the squishy, candy-loving, annoying brat that they know and try desperately to love. Gabriel might not have trusted his brothers as much as their Father would have liked them to, but, when it came right down to it, they had his back every time so he went with his brothers down to the human world and flew their way into the chocolate factory. Gabriel could still see himself as a kid standing in front of that candy garden paradise with the biggest smile that any human has ever seen. Even as an angel, Gabriel loved to snack on every and any sweet treat he could get his hands on, so seeing an entire garden made of pure candy with a chocolate waterfall was like a dream come true for that little fat kid part of himself. He looked over to his brothers in so much admiration and hugged them tightly around the waist and thanked with a goofy smile. Lucifer and Michael stared at their youngest brother frolicking through the lollipops and biting off the tips of them as he passed them. Lucifer had a satisfied grin on his face and nudged Michael in the side.

"Well~," he hummed to Michael.

"Well what," he groaned.

"Oh come on, admit it," he song, "this was an amazing plan and you're jealous that_ you _didn't think of it first Mr. Oh So Perfect, so say it. Say 'you were right, Lucy.'"

Michael crossed his arms and leaned against a licorice tree with his usual constipated serious face and just stared at his depraved brother. Lucifer could feel the uncomfortable glaring and just shrugged them off and wrapped his arm around Michaels shoulder.

"Ah, come one, Mikey, cheer up! We are in the Chocolate Factory, the home of these little pumpkin shaped midgets and the making of every candy on this planet. Be happy, eat some grass, lick a lollipop, go drown like the fat kid."

Gabriel stopped his little flashback and took a break to laugh so hard that he fell out of his chair and rolled around on his bear skin rug. He always loved Lucy's sense of humor because he laughed at it in agreement and it pissed off Michael which is always a win-win situation in his mind. After laughing and rolling back to whatever was left of his senses, he remembered why his first trip there was the best one: he drowned like the fat kid. Little Gabey saw his two brothers looking as if they were about to rip each other's hearts out and was going to stop them with his face completely sticky with candy but slipped on some of the leftover chocolate sauce he was devouring earlier and fell into the chocolate which was then followed by him getting lodged in the giant suction tube.

Gabriel tried to call out to his brothers hoping that they would save them from the endless pressuring amounts of chocolates being crammed into his face, but no such luck. His screams were left unheard because down below him his brothers were fighting one another causing everything to shatter like crystals in a cave and crumble like wet mud during an earthquake. Gabriel pressed harder and harder against the glass but couldn't get out, and then an unfamiliar hand stretched out to him from outside the glass with a hammer the size of a dinner plate. He looked over and saw one of those weird men-if he could call them that-waving at him and pointing to the glass indicating that he was going to break the tube.

And that was the end of the flashback, after that all he remembered was waking up back in Heaven with his slightly concerned brothers standing over him and a certain redheaded bitch that always had an evergreen shoved way too far up her ass looking like a disappointed mom at a Little Miss Beauty Pageant. Gabriel immediately shook that ugly image out of his head and jumped out of his La-Z-Boy with an empty wine glass in hand.

"Note to self: never reminisce about past life while drunk it may cause sympathetic feelings to come back for excessively douchey brothers," he mumbled, "and makes you miss the horribly dysfunctional bastards."

Gabriel waddled his way into the kitchen and stared at the passive pile of empty cake boxes and pie trays and unwrapped candy bars and cocked his head to the side still thinking about the wonderfully delicious Chocolate Factory and began thinking of who he could possibly enjoy the fun with.

"Well," he sang to himself, "I bet those Winchesters aren't doing anything."

With a snap of his finger Gabriel disappeared in a scattered gust of smoke leaving behind a child-like laugh that echoed the room and a sense of untold mischief would fall upon the Winchester brothers.


End file.
